Dreams
by youcanreachthestars
Summary: A series of sequential drabbles about Harry Potter's dreams throughout the entire series.
1. Chapter 1

Laughter. Not warm. Cold. Unfeeling. Spiteful. Echoing.

Dudley stood above me. A looming shadow, blocking out half of the already-weak sunlight washing over the backyard. Blocking out my hope of survival.

His mouth was fixed with a wide, sneering grin. Mocking. His foot slammed into my stomach again, knocking the breath out of me, knocking the life out of me.

As a last rush of air passed through my cracked lips, I could feel that last shred of hope leaving me as well.

I was all alone, and the world was tipping sideways, and I was falling down, down, down.


	2. Chapter 2

Forest-green coils, piled up around me like tyres. A glass tank. Peered at like a goldfish? As a matter of fact, I can see one swimming by my face. Huge eyes.

Yes, I'm Harry Potter, Dudley's punching bag. That's me. You can stop staring now.

I sink down so I'm hidden by the body of the snake. It turns around and winks at me again, and a wave of calm washes over me. Nothing can hurt me.

The coils squeeze at me, tighter, tighter, until I can no longer breathe, but it's a good kind of not-breathing. The safe kind.


	3. Chapter 3

A rectangle of light breaks the darkness.

Glowing, pulsating light.

Floating towards me.

As it nears my face, I can see that it is a letter. The letter I have been waiting to open for weeks.

I begin to ease the flap on the back open. A soft tearing sound. Shaking fingers meet shaking paper.

Both fragile and white.

I draw the sheet out of the envelope, and see a slim, spidery handwriting completely covering the sheet.

The writing suddenly spreads, melting, all over me, all over the room, so that everything is coated in green ink, and unintelligible words.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the hut-on-the-rock, but this time, there are no walls. Only doors.

Running around to each one, opening and shutting.

They all lead to the one place.

Outside, where a boat is bobbing. A strange, flickering light seems to emanate from it, and the bottom of the boat has three centimetres of pure liquid light in the bottom.

I kneel down, put my fingers to the liquid, and it begins to transform beneath my touch. It grows, and grows, until a giant is sitting in the boat. He seems rather too heavy, but the boat does not sink.

Magic?


	5. Chapter 5

_Curious…curious…curious…_

The feathered words drift down to the floor. Land on top of a pyramid built of wands.

It collapses, to reveal a man in a purple top-hat holding a snowy owl.

A feeling of belonging, in this strange world.

A feeling of acceptance.

A feeling of homeliness.

Then, a faceless stranger, a nameless stranger, emitting the darkest of auras. Spreading over the sky, spreading over my vision, spreading over my life. Encompassing me.

I have no control, I have lost control, my life is out of control.

Everything out of control.

Then the standard flash of blinding green light.


	6. Chapter 6

Privet Drive was deserted, soaked in a sepia tone.

I took a breath, appreciating the finality, but suddenly, people appeared.

The Dursleys.

Petunia, Vernon, Dudley. Then clones. Again and again, until the street was filled with them.

Their mocking laughter filled my mind until, again, I was on the ground, shaking, the sound slicing into my mind, shredding my thoughts.

They circled around me, and laughed, heads titled backwards, and suddenly they began to morph, their noses flattening out, eyes growing slanted, faces paling.

A crowd of intimidating figures crowded me, and I knew that I was going to die.


	7. Chapter 7

The world had turned maroon. It was as though Diagon Alley had been dipped in blood. I could see it dripping off the buildings, streaking in tiny droplets down to the paved road, breaking into hundreds of tinier droplets as they exploded from the fall.

But suddenly the maroon tinge wasn't liquid, it was solid, solid fabric, wrapping around my eyes. Almost like a turban.

And I was struggling to breathe, and strugging to move, and I was trapped, and wrapped up in the mystery cloth, and it had me bound.

I was blind, and the world had turned maroon.


	8. Chapter 8

Harsh rattling filled my mind, and I was careening along a set of train track, over bridges, around mountains, above enormous lakes and rivers, past the ocean, rushing forwards, my hair pushed straight back from the force of the wind.

It felt like flying, and I was in the air, and I was soaring, and Hedwig was beside me, wings outstretched.

And in the far distance, I saw tiny needles prick the sky, and it was a castle, it was Hogwarts, and all I could do was fly even faster, faster, to get home.


	9. Chapter 9

The hat was clamped over my ears, tight, bordering on uncomfortable. Contorting my face, I tried to loosen it, but it merely clenched itself tighter around my head. But suddenly, without warning, it slipped down to cover my eyes. Hesitantly, apprehensively, I looked upwards.

Fireworks, lions, men with long white beards, giants, boats, whirling around in a kaleidoscope of colour and chaos, dancing in a circle.

The hat was talking above me, but all I heard was a low rumble, the cacophany of noise around my head overtaking all forms of sensibility and normality.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: The following dream sequence DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I merely thought I should integrate some of Harry't more relevant dreams, since I'm going through the books in order. Thanks.**

* * *

"Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully - and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it - then Malfoy turned into a hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold - there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ah yes, Harry Potter. Our new _celebrity._" The voice was frozen, icy, slipping over him and coating him in a shroud of destruction and terror. He struggled to get out, but his arms and legs were trapped, and it was as though somebody had put the body-bind curse on him.

But then, he could move, and it was like a second skin, and he was walking around, his vision was red, like the crimson blood dripping from his limbs as he held them up.

And once again, the flash of green light.


End file.
